Jethryn
Jethryn is a Toa-like being who wields advanced lightning powers, and is 's original selfMOC. History Toahood Jethryn's first memories are of him living on an unknown island, learning to control his powers. It was here that he discovered the "burst lightning" ability, which he was believed to have discovered only because trained himself and did not have a mentor at the time. After serving as a Toa in a small cluster of islands for a time, Jethryn came to Metru Nui for the first time during the war against the League of Six Kingdoms. After the war ended, Jethryn remained in Metru Nui for some time, completing his skill set as a Toa with the aid of Koret, and beginning a friendly relationship with Gelisa. He continued to serve as a Toa guardian on the cluster of islands until the Toa Schism, when he returned to Metru Nui and became part of the new Toa Mokha. A week after the Toa Mokha were first formed, they were deployed to the Southern Continent, to investigate rumors of Matoran populations that lived there. They made their way there on a Steltian trading ship, which originally passed by multiple islands on its way there, but after the captain fell overboard and drowned in the water, the Toa took command of the ship and sailed it to the Southern Continent, and invited its crew of Steltian Laborers to join them. The crew refused their offer, but did create a small Steltian outpost on the beaches of the Continent, having no one to direct them. While going inland, the Toa came across a one of the rumored Matoran villages, inhabited by "fixed" Matoran who were sent there by Karzahni. At first the Toa did their part to help the Matoran there, but then they discovered that Khaati, their Toa of Air, had been killed by these Matoran. Galek, the Toa Team's commander, declared that the Toa would avenge Khaati's death by killing all the Matoran in the village that they were in. All the members of the team except for Gelisa joined in this attack. Afterwards, Galek led the way for the team to attack other Matoran villages, until Gelisa and Arphax finally turned against him, with Arphax using his Perception lens to reveal Galek in the form of a snake. Galek became enraged and attacked both of them, seemingly killing both, although they were actually alive and restored to health by the Matoran. Kaylos, seeing the damage she had caused while following Galek's orders, killed herself with her iron claw. Jethryn, who had also followed Galek, decided to put an end to his schemes by ambushing and killing him. In the struggle between the two of them, Galek used his flamethrowers to burn Jethryn's jaw, requiring him to use a breath-regulating "conduit mask" for the rest of his life. However, Jethryn used his burst lightning powers to disable Galek's flamethrowers and mask powers, before strangling him with an electrically-charged gauntlet. After this, Jethryn became an exile from the Toa Order. A few days after these events, Jethryn came across a village of Matoran overseen by Turaga Jovan. After telling Jovan something of the events that had occurred since he left Metru Nui, Jethryn gave his old Kanohi Akari, that he was no longer able to use due to his mouth injury, to a Toa of Gravity that had broken his own mask. Pre-Outcasts Jethryn spent much of the time between 70000 BGC and 12000 BGC wandering throughout the Matoran universe. He began with a journey to the southern lands, where he trained in "The Shadow Arts" with the Gaestrel, masters of espionage and assassination. From this point on, he almost exclusively fought using techniques of stealth and shadow. He had an encounter with an exiled Toa of Plasma named Onadus, also in the southern lands. In one notable event, he saved the lives of the half-Toa, half-Makuta Deaskuth and X shortly after their birth, by giving Deaskuth the Toa blood and X the Makuta blood. As their father, Netrux, did not want Teridax to know that he had children, he allowed Jethryn to act as guardian for them for some time, away from Destral. The two children were eventually found out, but Jethryn eluded the Makuta. During his time caring for the two young warriors, he also ran afoul of Drakaal, an escapee from the Makuta's experimentation chambers. On a ballistic rage against his former tormentors, he had caught Jethryn attempting to sneak through the carnage, and assuming he was a Makuta as well, caught him and prepared to pummel him to death. Jethryn managed to escape, but earned the enmity of Drakaal. Outcasts Around 12000 BGC, Jethryn determined that his own mission as a freelance Toa would be served better with a group. So, he created a small team consisting of outcast Toa, with Onadus as his deputy. While for the most part, the Outcasts were considered allies of the Toa and Turaga of Metru Nui (including the Toa Mangai), they sometimes fought with the Toa and Vahki when they felt they were being unjust. The Outcasts also had multiple encounters with Drakaal and other Dark Hunters, such as during the Toa-Dark Hunter war. Stormhawk Around 200 BGC, Jethryn was on an expedition to one of the Southern Islands when he was attacked by a creature that wielded kinetic energy. The creature managed to overpower and knock out Jethryn by disabling his conduit mask, who was subsequently rescued by agents of the Order of Mata Nui. While creating a new conduit mask for him, an order agent by the name of Shaycon, who was an expert on Jethryn, stated that he believed that Jethryn was actually the Stormhawk. Shortly afterward, Jethryn awoke and, believing he had been taken prisoner by beings who wanted to use his powers for their own ends, made his escape, destroying part of the Order’s power supply. He later learned that this action had fulfilled part of the Stormblood Prophecy. Characteristics Years of experience have made Jethryn sarcastic and cynical. He rarely speaks without being spoken to, and when he does it is usually in his own sarcastic manner. The horrors that he has seen, and occasionally done, weigh very heavily on him, and his ideal is to prevent others from having to go through the same fate. Jethryn is normally patient and capable of teaching other Toa, and has led his own team of warriors at least once. However, he has stated that he prefers to work alone while actually in the field, and that having to take care of a weaker teammate hinders his abilities. Powers and abilities As the Stormhawk, Jethryn has a large collection of electricity-based powers, far more powerful than beings with the elemental basis of lightning. His powers are best characterized into the elements of lightning, plasma and magnetism. *'Burst lightning' is his most powerful form of attack. This takes the form of an extremely heated electrical charge, which causes a rapid generation of plasma that can rapidly ignite combustible materials—and the bodies of biomechanical beings. *'Charge lightning' is used to the same effect as burst lightning, but less destructive. Jethryn sends electric ripples through the air into the body of his opponent, causing their electrical systems to become more and more unstable until they are overloaded with electricity and collapse into a coma. This attack is slower and less potent than burst lightning, but more subtle. *'Static field' is usually not used as a direct attack, but rather to cut off pursuers or immobilize sentries. Jethryn creates the static field by charging up an small area of space with electricity. When anything highly electrical - such as a Matoran - comes through, the static field attracts to it and surrounds it on all sides, overloading them and sending them unconscious. *'Phantom strike' is usually used simply to escape enemies, but it can also severely blind or injure enemies as well. With this ability, Jethryn gathers electrical energy and then releases it all through his "skin", causing a momentary blinding flash that disorients enemies—and gives him time to start running or to hide. In rare occasions where he utilizes fear and intimidation instead of stealth, he also uses a phantom strike to herald his arrival. In addition to his elemental powers, Jethryn has long trained as a master of the "shadow arts"—making him adept at stealth. Jethryn has no fixed weapon, but prefers to use lightweight weapons that he can use quickly, such as daggers, swords, and specialized staffs. However, he has no true skill with ranged weaponry. Gallery See Jethryn/Gallery Trivia *Jethryn has been represented on the Custom BIONICLE Wiki by his Standard Version 3.2 and Stormhawk versions 1 and 2. Version 3 can be found here, and Version 3.1 can be found here. Versions 4 and 5 are currently unposted to the internet. *After the creation of Jethryn's Generation 2 counterpart, Jetera, Stormjay Rider has referred to Jethryn's original portrayal as "Mary Sue" and too similar to how amateur story writers create selfMOCs. In keeping with the theme of having MOCs' personality closely based on another person's, the more modern interpretation of Jethryn is to emphasize his unusually quiet demeanor and haunting memories, rather than his associations with the Stormhawk. *Stormjay considers Jethryn Version 3 (the Outcast version) to be the best version of the character, although the Stormhawk version may be a better MOC. Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Lightning Category:Matoran Universe Category:Plasma Category:Magnetism